Always Alone
by DistrictsandWizards
Summary: AU where Kurt takes Adam to Wemma's wedding. Kurt and Adam fly to Ohio a few days early, and upon arriving at Kurt's house he's surprised to see Blaine living there after being kicked out of his house.
1. The arrival

I do not own Glee

Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt and Adam land in Ohio a few days prior to Emma and Will's wedding, in case they need any help with the wedding décor or anything. (And not to toot his own horn but Kurt had done an excellent job with Carole and his dad's wedding, and would be willing to help them in any way possible) Also it's best for the suit fitting they need to have done, Will insisting they wear the ones he had picked out for the whole Glee club boys (and naturally all the Glee girls would be wearing dresses Emma picked out.)

They chat excitedly in the taxi on the way to Kurt's house as Kurt points out certain locations and sharing a nostalgic memory from when he was there, all the while Kurt's excitement building for Burt to meet Adam for the first time.

Once they had arrived to Kurt's home and grabbed their few carry-on bags Kurt led the way up to the porch, conveniently failing to notice the familiar car parked in the driveway.

"Dad?" Kurt called, upon letting him and Adam into the house. He heard quite chatter coming from the living room and smiled, expecting it to be Carole and Burt.

"Oh, we can just leave our things here for now." Kurt said, nodding at the bag in his hand for emphasis and dropping it in the small entrance, Adam mimicking his movements, gazing around.

"You have a lovely house, Kurt." He stated, smiling. Kurt smiled back.

"Thanks."

Kurt strode towards the doorway that led to the living room, stopping short a minute later, as if frozen on the spot.

Both Burt and Blaine looked up to him simultaneously, looking equally surprised.

"Kurt…" Blaine looked hesitant, and a tad, ashamed? Any expression Blaine might have been wearing, though, practically melted off of his face, and Kurt knew why.

Adam came to stand next to Kurt, smiling politely and seemingly unaware of the awkward tension in the room.

_Well, shit._

This was _not _ideally how Kurt wanted Blaine to meet Adam.

Blaine had known he was coming at least; Kurt had told him.

* * *

_I'm taking Adam as my date to Emma and Will's wedding. –K_

Kurt had stared at his phone for a good thirty minutes, unsure of how to bring it up or even tell Blaine. It wasn't like it was a big deal; they were okay with one another now, and Kurt had talked about Adam to Blaine before.

After a few more minutes he had finally tapped out the message, hitting send and biting his lip. He sat the phone back down onto his desk, turning back to his class assignment.

A few minutes later that felt like hours, and his phone dinged, signifying a new text message and Kurt held his breath.

_Good, I'm glad. It will be nice to meet him. –B_

Kurt smiled, forcefully ignoring the part of him that knew fully well that Blaine was lying.

* * *

After a small period of painfully awkward silence Blaine stood slowly, walking over to him.

Kurt could see the right through Blaine's smile, the fake one he plastered on in front of his parents multiple times.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." He said, holding out a hand for Adam to shake. Adam looked slightly confused, though smiled and shook his hand.

"Adam, nice to meet you. Kurt's told me a lot about you, actually." He stated, and Kurt winced a bit as the color drained from Blaine's face.

Burt thankfully came to the rescue, standing up and introducing himself as well.

Blaine took it as his queue to leave; mumbling something about homework as he went disappeared up the stairs.

"This might be a horrible first impression, but may I use the rest room?" Adam asked with a small laugh, after getting acquainted with Burt, and Kurt nodded, pointing him the way to the first floor bathroom.

As soon as he was gone Kurt leaned heavily against the wall, staring at his father.

"What is Blaine doing here?" He all but hissed. Burt sighed, glancing to where Blaine had taken off to.

"His dad kicked him out." He stated truthfully, frowning.

Kurt felt his heart drop from his chest to the floor.

"_What?_" He fumed, clenching his fists at his sides. Burt nodded.

"They got into a fight, and his dad apparently had had enough. Gave him five minutes to get some things then tossed him out." Burt spat, scowling.

"So did he come here after?" Kurt whispered, frowning. Burt shook his head.

"Nope, Blaine didn't say anything. Nobody knew until about five days later. Sam wanted to go over to his house to play video games. He had been living in a _hotel. _ When Sam found out he insisted Blaine stay here with him, Carole n me."

Kurt felt his stomach do a flip and it was his turn to sigh.

"How is he?" He asked, glancing up to the second floor.

"Dunno, can't get him to talk about it. He just tenses up. Least he's talking though; I can't get him to shut up about working for me in the Garage. He wants to pay me back somehow." Burt said, shaking his head with a small smile.

* * *

Soon after Adam came back and started up a conversation with Burt, and Kurt excused himself, heading upstairs as their light laughter echoed slightly.

He should have guessed that Blaine would be in his room.

He knocked a few times gently, and after a pause he opened the door, taking in the sight of his own room for the first time in months. His eyes instantly caught sight of a few picture frames resting on one of his shelves, of various Warblers posing with Blaine. The rest were of Blaine and him, or just him in some pictures.

His eyes finally came to rest on Blaine himself, who was curled up in a blanket, clutching a familiar stuffed animal in his hand.

_"__I'm Margret Thatcher-Dog; my relationship with the queen was RUFF!"_

"I missed you." Blaine whispered, and Kurt almost didn't catch what he said.

"I missed you, too." Suddenly Kurt was walking over to Blaine, sitting on the bed and hugging him tightly. Blaine hugged him back just as fiercely, his fingers curling into Kurt's jacket, and Kurt remembers how Blaine had hugged him like that back in Emma's office, unwilling to let go.

"I'm sorry." Kurt mumbled, unsure himself if he was referring to Adam or Blaine being kicked out. Blaine just shook his head. With some reluctance he broke away and Kurt cupped Blaine's check, wiping away a few tears Blaine had shed.

Silence.

"Does he like him?" Blaine finally asked hoarsely, clearing his throat.

"What?"

"Adam, does Burt like him?" Blaine clarified, suddenly not able to look him in the eyes. Kurt swallowed thickly, thinking about how they were still probably laughing and chatting together downstairs.

"Yeah, I think so." He admitted. God, how he wished he was in a different position.

"Good, he seems like a really nice guy." Blaine attempted a reassuring smile but the quivering lip and watering eyes gave it away. Kurt's chest ached.

"Blaine…"

He heard his father call for him. He looked from the door back to Blaine, looking torn.

"Go, go bond with your father. You haven't seen him since Christmas."

"But-"

"Please, just go."

* * *

Blaine waited until Kurt had closed the door, and his foot falls had faded to finally break.

He muffled his harsh sobs into the already damp stuffed toy, his breath coming in short gasps.

_I can't do this._

Kurt was moving on, he didn't need a fuck up like Blaine anymore. His parents didn't even want him.

And he was alone.

Always alone.


	2. The Wedding

Sorry this took way too long to post. I was super busy the past few months, and debated on weather or not to make more chapters, but here I am :)

I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but I do plan on making this end with Klaine. I have no problem with Adam (he's nice, and cute) but I prefer him as a friend to Kurt, and that has always been the idea for this story, sorry if I've disappointed anybody :)

* * *

Blaine sighed to himself, firmly planted in the back seat of his car.

It was the day of Emma and Will's wedding, and Blaine forced himself to crawl out of his bed and stop his depressing self-pity party and be happy for them. That flame extinguished quickly however, when he came downstairs Adam and Kurt were laughing together, looking fabulous together in their tuxes.

It was obvious why Kurt liked Adam, other than his kind attitude. He was good looking; matured, and healthy. Blaine didn't know whether not if he worked out much, but he looked pretty good fitness-wise as well.

He had subconsciously smoothed his own suit down, frowning at the slight pudge on his stomach.

And so now he was staring out the back seat window, lost in his own thoughts and drowning out any conversations the two in the front were having.

Kurt must have explained the situation, or at least some of it, to Adam, as he had not sent him a glare or a judgmental stare at all.

He could feel Kurt's eyes bore into him every now and then through the rearview mirror, but he simply continued to stare out of the window, looking at the mass of trees as they passed, but not really seeing.

"So, Blaine. What are your plans after you graduate? Do you have a collage in particular you want to attend?" Adam asked, glancing back to him. It was enough to jerk Blaine out of his daydream and he turned his head, looking a bit confused until the words soaked in.

"What? Oh…I had planned to go to NYADA."

Adam sent him a small smile.

"Oh? Like Kurt and I. You'll absolutely love it, won't he Kurt?" He adds, turning to shoot Kurt a smile and he laughs, nodding. They start to reminisce but Blaine clears his throat before they start to talk about moments they've shared, the things Kurt has gotten to experience first and without Blaine because he hadn't graduated yet.

"But, I don't think I will get in." He said quietly, looking down to his lap.

"Why? From what I've heard from Kurt you're an excellent singer." They're both probably looking at him confused and he tries and fails to clear his throat to dislodge the growing lump in it.

"Oh, there are plenty of more talented people than I, looking for the scholarship." He said, letting out a faked soft laugh.

_Because now I don't have anywhere to stay._

_Because now I can't _afford_ it._

He blinks a few times, his eyes suddenly stinging.

The last thought hadn't even accrued to him. Collage had been the last thing on his mind. Now, he was cut off. There was no way he could afford the tuition, or apartment rent or hell, even a plane ticket to New York.

Even with a minimum-wage job; not by graduation, and not a long time after.

He bit his lip hard, trying to control his breathing. He wiped a tear that had managed to roll down his cheek and went back to staring out the window.

Briefly, he heard Kurt say something about how he needed to have more confidence in himself, like when he did with the Warblers.

But he wasn't his old self anymore, and he probably wouldn't be ever again.

* * *

Once the wedding is over and the reception starts Blaine went to find the most secluded corner in the hotel ball room and sulked in it. Adam had already dragged Kurt to the dance floor, and they were currently goofing off to a fast-paced song, smiling and laughing loudly.

He didn't want to feel jealous, he honestly didn't. Kurt was happy, and that is all that should matter. Blaine didn't deserve to be with Kurt anymore. That had happened the moment he answered that _stupid _Facebook message.

It was the price he had to pay, and he was sure as hell going to grin and bear it. Even if he was dying on the inside.

Blaine's view suddenly gets obstructed by a pair of legs, and he looks up to see Santana standing in front of him, beautiful as ever. She wordlessly hands him a glass with a light pink liquid in it and sits down next to him.

"What is this?" He asked, looking down at the drink as if it was toxic.

"A gift on the house from Aunty Rosario. It was expensive too, so just shut up and drink it."

Blaine laughed at that and hesitantly brought the concoction to his lips. It was smooth and tasted like strawberries and alcohol, and other things he couldn't quite put his finger on. It felt warm and he coughed a bit as it went down, leaving a bit of an aftertaste he couldn't tell was good or bad.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do it." She simply shrugged, nursing her own drink.

"Thought you could use it." She made a small gesture to the dance floor with her head and he knew exactly what she was talking about. He shrugged.

"Doctor Who ain't all that special." She said offhand with a shrug of her own, cracking a smile when Blaine snorted into his drink.

"He's a nice guy. And he makes Kurt happy. That's all that matters, shouldn't it?"

Santana turned in her seat, sending him a signature "_Are you a dumbass?" _look.

"What, you're not even going to try?"

Blaine sighed, turning to look at her fully as well.

"I'm in no position to."

"But-"

"But nothing. I _hurt _him, and I broke his trust. And as you can tell-" He waved his hand towards the dacefloor. "Kurt's moving on." He shook his head, downing the rest of his drink.

"I fucked up Tana. There's nothing I can do." With a final mumbled _thanks for the drink _he stood up, grabbing his coat.

He needed some air.

* * *

It was much too cold to be outside but Blaine didn't really care. The music alone was loud enough to give him a small headache and he sighed, watching with a dull expression as cars sped by.

He must have been lost in thought for quite some time, because he jumped, startled, when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around to see Rachel, giving him a sad look.

"What are you doing out here?" Blaine asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Rachel replied, tugging her coat closer to her body.

Blaine gave her a shrug.

"I just needed some fresh air."

She seemed to hesitate for a minute, rubbing her hands together either out of nerves or the weather; perhaps both.

"You could come live with us, i-if you wanted. After you graduated I mean." She finally said.

Oh so she knew now. It wasn't very surprising though; gossip traveled around the Glee Club faster than it was started.

He shook his head.

"I appreciate the offer Rachel, but you should talk with your roommates before randomly inviting other people to live in your guys' apartment." She let out a huff in response and moved to sit next to him.

"Santana wouldn't care. Kurt probably wouldn't…"

"I'm pretty sure he would care if you invited his ex to live with him."

"But-"

"And I'm cut off. I would have no way to help pay for the rent o-or _anything_."

"They didn't even give you any money, or _anything_?" Rachel asked, taken aback, a hand flying to her mouth.

Blaine shook his head, trying to shrug it off as nothing.

"Oh, Blaine…"

Suddenly there was a pair of arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly. Rachel rubbed her hand up and down his back.

"It's going to be okay Blaine, I promise."

She didn't know that, of course. But he gave her a weak attempt of a smile anyways.

He wasn't sure when he had started crying, but it was hard to stop. Rachel just rocked him, making shushing and cooing noises in an attempt to soothe him.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful, and the sun was setting by the time Kurt, Adam, and Blaine made it back to the car. Blaine quietly took his spot in the back, sniffing as his nose started to run.

Great. He was probably starting to catch a cold. It didn't help that someone from the wedding that was sick sneezed directly at him. Or that he had sat on a bench in freezing cold weather.

"Well, that was fun." Adam piped, trying to break the awkward silence as Kurt pulled onto the road.

"It was." Kurt agreed with a nod. "Emma's dress was beautiful."

"The cake was nice, too."

Blaine sunk down in his seat a bit, enjoying the warmth of the heaters. His eye lids dropped and he was suddenly fighting off a yawn. The day had been exhausting, and all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep for weeks.

He closed his eyes again and…

"Blaine."

Blaine snapped awake, blinking blearily as he looked around, confused. He was suddenly aware of Kurt opening his door and tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

"We're home." He said, smiling fondly. Blaine nodded, stretching and unbuckling his seat belt.

"Didn't know I fell 'sleep." He slurred, obviously still very tired.

"You went out like a light."

"You're a snorer." Adam added, giving him a teasing smile.

It took a while for Blaine to function and he shuffled inside with the others, covering his mouth when he yawned again.

"How was the wedding?" Carole asked, smiling as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Beautiful." Kurt said, and then nodded to Blaine. "But I gotta get this sleepy head to bed."

He steered Blaine towards the stairs as Adam offered to help Carole with drying the dishes.

Once in his room Blaine stripped out of his jacket, shirt and pants, opting to sleep in just his undershirt and underwear. Kurt folded them neatly while he crawled into bed. He tucked him into bed, smiling.

"I love you." Blaine murmured, eyes already shut. Kurt paused, looking down at the boy that used to be so happy and spirited.

_That used to have a home. _

Kurt shook his head at his own thought. Blaine had a home, with the Glee Club, and Carole and Burt.

And him.

"…I love you too." Against his better and sane judgment, he leaned down and lightly kissed Blaine on the forehead, drawing a smile from the boy.

Kurt smiled to himself, and headed for the door.

"Night Kurt."

"Goodnight, Blaine."

* * *

Uuuuuuuuuhg, my FEEEEELS. I apologize again for the delay and my all around laziness :)

**_To be continued_**


End file.
